The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of an investigational drug called SAMe SD4 in patients with cirrhosis. It is proposed that patients with liver cirrhosis have defects in metabolism which lead to the buildup of waste products in the blood. This new compound is designed to replace one link in the chain which may restore proper metabolism to patients. Outcome parameters will be serum total bilirubin and response to methionine overload.